


Date with a Fireman

by MaybeMyth



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: All smut in chapter two, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Police, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bachelor Auction, Blow Jobs, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Charity Auctions, Disaster gay Shiro, Firefighter Keith (Voltron), First Dates, Fluff and Smut, Fundraiser, Gay Keith, Gay Shiro, Keith is kinda oblivious, M/M, Matt is an evil master mind, Mutual Pining, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Police Officer Shiro (Voltron), Power Bottom Keith, SHEITH - Freeform, Smut, Top Shiro (Voltron), shiro is a gay mess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-06-23 19:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15613383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaybeMyth/pseuds/MaybeMyth
Summary: Bachelor Auctions are good for charity, but not so good for Shiro's wallet(or his heart)





	1. Sold

“Please?”

“I said no, Matt.”

“Come on, Keith. It’s for charity. You can’t say no to charity.”

“I just did.”

“It’ll show up the police department!”

“No”

“Lance’s precinct will be there. You can rub it in his face if we make more money than him” When your friends with someone for so long, they eventually learn exactly how to push your buttons. In this case, Matt knows exactly what to tell Keith in order to get what he wants. Every year, the Fire Department and the Police Department throw a big festival to raise money for charity, and for their training programs. Every year, the Police Department somehow manages to raise twice what the fire department does. For two years now, Keith has avoided participating in the mess that is the Service Ball. Matt however, has been participating for five, and just like the rest of the fire department, is tired of losing to the Officers.

 _‘We Have a secret weapon this year’_ That’s how Matt started this conversation. Sadly enough, Keiths selective and easily attracted attention span only heard the word _‘Weapon’_ and made the terrible decision of actually listening to Matt talk. The Engineers great secret weapon for the Service Ball, is the firemen themselves. Matt came up with the beautiful idea to auction off “A date with a Fireman” that includes a donated meal pass from a local restaurant. He thinks it’s going to be a huge hit, and he’s wants to auction off Keith.

“No.” Keith repeats with a firm shake of his head. As much as he’d love to show up Lance, being auctioned off like a piece of meat does not appeal to him in the slightest.

“Come on dude, you’re a catch! The crowd will love you! Who knows, maybe this is how you meet Mr. Right?” Matt presses, running a hand through his shaggy, light brown hair. He doesn’t understand what Matt means by being a ‘catch’, Keith isnt anything particularly spectacular. He doubts anyone will take much interest in him, and if they do, it won’t be anyone he’s interested in. It’s a waste of their time and his. He might make them a couple extra bucks but not enough to make the difference, or to justify Keith’s suffering.

“Yeah right, it’ll probably be some 70-year-old lady who wants me to do all her yard work. No Thanks. I’ll pass.” He deflects again and Matt groans in frustration.

“Keith, Please. Just do this one thing for me, and I will owe you big time. And I swear, just to ease it for you, if some weird old lady is bidding on you, I’ll top the bid and buy your date, okay?” Matt pleads, eyes wide and lips pulled into a tight frown as he leans over the wooden dining table to grasp at Keiths hands.

“Okay, what did you do?” He pinpoints. Matt would never beg like this unless something big was at stake. He hates owing Keith because he knows Keith will only cash out for something huge.

“I made a bet with Pidge. Loser gets all the Christmas chores” His friend sighs in defeat, and Keith can’t help but snicker. What a dumb idea on Matt’s part. Matt and his younger sister, although extremely close, are fiercely competitive. They take bets seriously, almost as seriously as they take Christmas. ‘Christmas Chores’ refers to the long list of the chores the Holt children receive every Christmas Holiday from their parents, and it includes everything from dishes and laundry to tree trimming and delivering cookies to the neighbors. There’s no way Pidge will let him win. He has a snowballs chance in hell.

“Rest in Piece then Buddy” He pats Matts hands and tries to set them back down on the table, but his team-mate is very quick to snatch him back.

“Dude. Keith. _Please_. Just do this one thing for me. I’ll make it worth it, I swear. But I need to win this bet” Matts voice cracks in a way it hasn’t since they were in high school together and the pure desperation in Matts golden brown eyes makes Keith crack.

“Fine, Fine! But you owe me one, Holt!” He pulls his hands away again with a sigh and points an accusing finger at him. Matts mood does such a quick 180 that it nearly gives Keith whiplash.

“Thanks! You won’t regret it, Keith!” His lips tug up into a grin and he bangs his fist excitedly on the table before dashing away, giving Keith no time to argue or question or set more guidelines.

The Service Ball is still a few weeks away, there’s plenty of time to prepare and discuss things but still. Something doesn’t sit right with him. Keith could destroy Matt in a fight easily, they both know that, so he doubts Matts planning anything bad for him. But. Something isnt right. He can feel it. Something tells him he most certainly will regret it.

 

\----

 

 

Keith dreamed of being a fire fighter his entire life. His dad was one. His dad was a hero who lost his life on the job. A hero who died to give others life. A hero who left behind a lost and confused seven-year-old. Keith spent years after filled with fear and hatred, jumping from foster home to foster home, broken, and alone but so determined still. He remembers the way people talked about his father. The mass amounts of people that showed up to his father’s funeral and shared their stories. The small minutes they shared with him. All the people he saved. His father lived a hard life. His father struggled and suffered and lost his life for his job. But he saved and changed the lives of hundreds. He protected people. That alone is worth it. He lived a worthy life. An important life. That’s all Keiths ever really wanted. To feel important and welcomed and loved the way his father was. He wants to live a life with meaning. He wants to live a life that helps give life. Even though it’s what took his father away from him, Keiths never wanted to be anything else but a fireman.

He’s worked hard for this. He’s worked his entire life for this. He spent years upon years training and waiting for this. His job is everything to him, and he loves his job. He would do anything for his job. Anything.

He has to keep reminding himself of that. _I love my job._ He tells himself. _This is for charity. For the department. Half the money they make goes to my training division. It’s not that bad and it’s for a good cause._ He repeats it over and over in his head and everything he’s had to suffer through to get this job. It’s the only thing that pushes him through the hell that is the Service Ball.

He somehow got roped into decorating. Which didn’t sound hard at first. Until he learned that it including hand crafting booths, painting banters, hauling around hundreds of chairs and plastic tables, and hanging streamers literally everywhere.

The Service Ball is almost entirely run off of donations. It’s a charity event, so people put in as little money as possible in order to maximize the profits made. Half of the money made will go to the charity of the groups choice, while the other half goes to their training program funds. The Police Department and The Fire Department share the services ball, instead of doing their own thing to up the amount of participation and guests. Nothing like a bit of displayed friendly rivalry to get people going. The profits nearly doubled when they started turning their individual events into a whole fair. It just attracts more people.

However, every year since the alliance started, The Fire Department has been absolutely crushed by the Police Force. The Galaxy City Police Department is not only top-notch and well respected, but they’re attractive. The main precinct is cleverly nicknamed the ‘Legendary Defenders’, they are the poster face for the whole city. The head detectives from Precinct V are said to be alien in terms of niceness and beauty. Keith knows this isnt the whole truth. He’s familiar with a few of them. Matts younger sister Pidge, although she can be a very sweet girl, can just as easily be an evil gremlin that you never _ever_ want to cross. Keith also has an old friend there by the name of Lance McClain. Good detective, questionably good friend. Keith has been tossed under the bus by Lance so many times all for the sake of a rivalry Lance himself started. Teasing Keith or finding ways to one up him is easily one of Lances favorite pass times, and because Keith can’t say no to a challenge, they’ve been in an endless loop since the 10 th grade.

They might not be as perfect as the public thinks, but that doesn’t stop the V-Precinct from having triple the popularity that the humble and quiet fire department has.

Matt is determined this year though. He’s been put in charge of this, since their actual captain feels the same way Keith usually does. Matt’s put out all the stops. He’s got people selling concessions and homemade items and all kinds of crafts. He has 15 different booths set up just to sell stuff, a bounce house for kids, and a couple game booths with prizes too. That’s double what they usually do, and that doesn’t even include the infamous ‘Date with a Firemen’ auction he’s got secretly planned.

He doesn’t know what those ‘Legendary Defenders’ have planned, but there’s no way they have as much going for them as Matts set up. Keiths never actually been to one of these, he avoids them like the plague, so he has no idea what Precinct-V usually does. Although, he has heard they have a cook on their squad that’s so good he could sell a simple hot dog for a whole ten dollars. Keith can’t see that being true, but if it is, then it’s easy to understand why they win every year.

But when the time comes, Matt doesn’t look nervous or anxious at all. He smiles ear to ear, beaming with excitement and confidence to the point that’s its almost unsettling. With so much on the line, there’s no way Pidge didnt also come prepared, so to look so sure of himself, Matt must have something up his sleeve. When Matt comes to find Keith, whose been avoiding the chaos and people in the safety and the silence of his car, he has a gut twisting realization that it’s him. _Keith_ is the trump card. He’s Matt’s guarantee to wining, he just doesn’t understand how.

 

Matt drags him across the fair grounds and up onto the small platform that Keith helped build to function as the auctioneer stage. There’s an audience. He quickly realizes. A big one. Dozens of people standing before him, waiting for the show to continue. They all watch Keith with careful eyes as Matt shows him off. He stands their awkwardly, nervously toying with the flannel tied around his waist. Trying to look anywhere around him that isnt at the people. He’s not even sure what Matt is saying at first. An empty description and exaggerated praise, he assumes. Bait. Trying to make him more appealing. Keith thinks he’ll be lucky to go for twenty dollars.

But the attention on him rises. The crowds growing, and the whispers are getting louder. He finally makes the decision to risk a glance, and instantly, his eyes accidently lock with a man in the front row.

Tall, well over six foot and muscles for days. A jagged scar travels over the bridge over his nose, and his right arm is made up of bulky metallic silver. His hair is close cut on the sides, and just a bit longer at the top. It reminds Keith of a cloud, it looks soft and wispy and it’s painted bold white. The man stands there at the forefront of the crowd, arms cross, looking dangerously and unfairly beautiful in the sleek black uniform of a galaxy city lieutenant. He watches Keith with deep, dark brown eyes. Looks at him as if Keith’s a sight he’s waited his whole life to see. Those eyes lock onto Keith’s as if he were the only thing in the whole world.

He feels warm under the officer’s gaze. Warm and confused. He shifts uncomfortably, and contemplates running off the stage while he can, but Matt suddenly pulls Keith close to him by his shoulders and starts the bid.

 

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Takashi Shirogane is considered a man of the people. _“The peoples champion”,_ they call him. He’s fair and he’s considerate and he’s dedicated to his job. He’s good at his job. He loves his job. It’s not an easy one. It’s demanding. It’s taken a lot from him. It’s taken up his time. It’s taken a partner. It’s taken his body.

Despite everything it’s taken from him, he still tries to give it everything he has. He gives his all at his job. He does everything he can for his work, and for the people.

His community has been nothing but good to him, so he’s always trying to give back. Shiro jumps on every bit of charity work he possibly can. Shiro’s been involved in every fundraiser, he’s answered every call to action, he donates and pitches in and volunteers. He does everything.

The Service Ball is the biggest charity event of the year. It’s also the most fun. Every fall, the local fire department and the local police precinct get together to put on a little carnival. They rent out a big lot for free from the city. Both groups set up merchandise booths and concession stands and games. There’s always a band or a D.J of some kind. The food is always delicious, and the items sold are always quality. The public always seems to really enjoy the Service Ball.

The only thing Shiro doesn’t like about it, is that it’s a competition. Shiro loves a good friendly competition, don’t get him wrong. But it’s only enjoyable when the loser doesn’t really have anything to lose. With this, they’re not losing per-say, but the ‘losing’ team does make less-money for their charity, and for their training program. He’d like the whole thing a lot better if both sides made equal money, but they don’t. The police precinct is always a few hundred dollars above the fire department. If they could somehow even out that number, then Shiro would be a really happy camper.

Unfortunately, his fellow officers throw an absolute fit anytime he tries to support their ‘rivals’. You think the two departments would get along better considering the fact that there are similar lines of work, they’re often called to the same things, and they even have family relations. Matt Holt, the main Driver Engineer at the Marmora fire station fire station is the older brother of the V-Precincts most popular Technology Specialist. He’s also one of Shiro’s oldest and closest friends. There are several over lapping relationships and friendships between the two departments, and yet, the rivalry is extreme.

The other officers in his precinct refuse to let Shiro spend money in the fire departments side of the fair. They give him two hall passes. Only two. And he buys the same two things every year. The first is a cup of hot chocolate. Seems like a lame thing to chose out of everything else they sell, but the Marmora Fire Station has the absolute best hot chocolate recipes. They sell three flavors. A classic, traditional hot chocolate. A ‘fire’ hot chocolate made with cinnamon and some chili for a special kick. Then Shiro’s personal favorite: ‘The Hot Coal’ hot chocolate, made with dark chocolate and just a splash of black coffee and something else Shiro’s never been able to put his finger on. It’s perfect, and he loves it. He makes a bee-line for that stand every single year.

The second thing Shiro is always willing to drop his money for is the calendar. Now this one is a no-brainer. Pin-up calendars are a classic. They’re a quick, easy and guaranteed way to make a good amount of money. His police precinct makes one too, of course, but he loves the fire departments so much more. Like his precinct they make two, one of the men on staff and one of the women. They also chose to keep it classier, and not so overtly sexual, considering they are public figures. Shiro buys the ‘Men of Marmora’ calendar every year. It started about four years ago, when Matt gave him one for Christmas as a joke. However, Shiro absolutely fell in love with it. Actually, to be precise, Shiro fell in love with one specific month and the beautiful body that’s always draped over it.

 _Mr. September_ is the man of Shiro’s dreams and the absolute only reason Shiro ever buys the calendar. In every picture he looks so natural and non-cholent. Shiro suspects that he’s not even aware of the photo’s being taken. He’s never looking directly at the camera, it’s always a profile. It’s usually him working out, or in a power stance. He has the most beautiful body. Lean and well-muscled. Narrow hips and a thin waist but with such a powerful chest and broad shoulders and lovely arms. His Jaw and cheek bones are sharp. His hair is long, reaching the base of his neck, and it always looks wind blown and wild. It’s the prettiest, deepest shade of raven black, that contradicts in a lovely way to his pale and soft skin. His eyes are the most interesting shade of gray-blue that Shiro swears they’re actually a violet color. He’s never smiling in his pictures, but his lips look so plush and they always look flushed, as if he bites them. He always looks so beautiful and fragile and yet so terrifyingly powerful at the same time.

Shiro is absolutely enamored by the man who plays Mr. September. He made the mistake recently of not changing his calendar one day before Matt came over. Matt questioned why Lieutenant Shirogane, one of the neatest, most organized and on point people he’s ever met had his calendar still set in September when it was well into November. Shiro hesitated not even a full second, but that was somehow enough time for Matt, the cursed genius he is, to figure it out. He’s been teased about it non-stop about it since that day.

Matt knows exactly who Mr. September is apparently. He’s even friends with him. But he’s decided to torture Shiro by withholding all information and opportunities from him. He didn’t understand why. Usually all Matt does is complain that Shiro refuses to get back out there, and that he’s too cranky from not getting laid since college. Then the one-time Shiro shows interest in someone and is literally begging to get a date with someone, Matt refuses to help him. He didn’t understand why.

At least, not until today.

 **Be at the far stage by 3pm.** Matt had texted him that early in the morning. Not fully understanding, but far too tired to actually question it, he obliges, and makes his way to the stage area promptly at 2:45. If he had just looked at an itinerary or perhaps asked someone, he might have been able to figure out what was going on. But he went blindly.

At 3pm, on the furthest stage, an auction started. An auction to buy a date with a fire-man. The second the event was announced, and Matt glanced his way from his spot on the stage, he knew what was coming.

It took a while, they went through a few people, even Matt himself was auctioned off. Eventually they took a small break. Matt disappeared for a whole ten minutes, and when he came back, he was dragging someone on stage with him.

Shiro’s breath suddenly got knocked out of his lungs because it was finally exactly what he had been waiting for. On the stage, right in front of him, was Mr. September.

 _He’s even hotter in person_. Is Shiro’s first thought. His eyes are so much brighter, and he thinks _yeah, they’re definitely violet_. His hair looks so much softer, and it’s pulled back into a ponytail to expose his neck and Shiro’s never seen that before and it makes his mouth go dry. His body is leaner in person too. It’s lithe. Shown off perfectly by a form fitting black tank top that exposes his shoulders and arms. A red and black flannel tied off around his waist shows just how slender he really is. And tight black jeans accentuate how long and firm his legs are. He looked stunning in picture, but in person he was down right perfect. Near other-worldly, in Shiro’s opinion.

Matt settles the man close to him on the stage, and as Matt begins talking, the other fire-man glances around nervously, eyes purposely avoiding the audience, but the audience can’t seem to take their eyes off of him.

“This our last, but certainly not our least! Ladies, Gentlemen and people of Galaxy City, please let me introduce you to Mr. Keith Kogane. He’s one of our fabulous Lieutenants. Keith works real hard training us all, so half of everything you spend today goes directly to his department. He’s also the genius behind our famous hot chocolate recipes! Which you can now buy the mixtures for, so you can enjoy it for the rest of the season! He also built most of the stands you see out there, including the stage where standing on, with these very capable hands of his. Keith is one of our stations youngest at the prime age of 23! He’s a strong, dedicated and passionate guy. He’s got the perfect build of stamina and energy that you need in this job, and many of his crew-mates believe that Keith’s fierier then the literal fires he’s sent to put out. He may not look so friendly, but I assure you he’s all soft and sweet on the inside. You might also recognize him as ‘Mr. September’ in our ‘Men of Marmora’ calendar, don’t forget to pick up next years issue by the way! Especially if you like what you see here.” Matt sells him, and he sells him well. Many people in the crowd have their attention dead-set on Keith. Including Shiro, who’s still chanting that name over and over in his brain like some kind of prayer. Keith seems to finally give into the dozens of eyes trained on him and risks a glance at the crowd. Instantly, his eyes lock with Shiro’s and Shiro swears he can feel his heart rattling in anticipation against his ribcage.

“Now!” Matt exclaims, wrapping an arm around Keiths surprisingly broad shoulders, and tugging him in close. “Let’s see how much we can get for a date with our good lieutenant! Since he’s such a good friend of mine, and just so darn cute, I think I’ll start the bid off myself with twenty-five dollars! Anyone care to top that?” Matt starts the bid and instantly someone is calling out numbers.

The price rises higher and higher, all the while, those stunning purple eyes have locked onto Shiro’s own and have grown wide with fear and anxiety. He looks almost like he’s begging for someone to save him, for _Shiro_ to save him. So Shiro bids. He bids ten dollars higher than the last person, but the price keeps going. It keeps growing and growing, and with each new number Keith seems to grow more nervous. His eyes leave Shiro’s only to frantically scan the crowd, trying to keep up with whose bidding.

There’s something about Keith, and the worried expression on his face that drives Shiro’s instincts wild. Every nerve in his body is telling him to protect, to keep safe, to help. He wants to save Keith.

“A hundred!” Shiro, without hesitation, suddenly raises his hand, and bids well over the current price. The crowd goes a bit silent, most people too cautious to spend that kind of money on this kind of thing.

“Is that a badge I see? Who would have expected to see a cop biding so high on a fireman? Alright then. One hundred dollars! Anyone want to top that? Going once! Going twice! _Sold to Officer Shirogane!”_ Matt grins in delight, probably not only predicting this outcome, but planning precisely on it. He talks fast, not giving anyone the opprotunity to bid over Shiro this time, although it seems no one is going to.

Shiro’s won. There is still some fear in Keiths eyes, as he looks directly at Shiro once again, but now it’s overshadowed by curiosity and confusion. Meanwhile, Shiro’s heart is going nuts, beating rapidly in his chest with happiness knowing now that he has a date with such a gorgeous man. His face is probably burning but he doesn’t care. He feels almost over whelmed. This is the man that Shiro’s been looking at in the same four pictures for the past four years and hopelessly admiring. The man Shiro’s been begging just to know his name let alone to get a phone number or a date. This is like a dream for him. He’s happy and he’s excited and he’s nervous. He can’t wait to claim that date.

“Alright now, thank you all so much for participating in this! If you won a bid, please come see me to collect your prize!”


	2. Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro finally cashes in that date, but will it be worth the money?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Long time,no writing! Sorry, bad joke. I want to sincerely apologize for my very long, completely unplanned hiatus. Lets just say life hasnt been the easiest lately. I've been going through some really rough stuff and writers block hit me really hard. I've actually the entire date part of this chapter done for months, however, I suddenly forgot to write smut and all hope was lost for a while.  
> I am back now, feeling more motivated and creative then I have in a long time.  
> I am sorry it took so long, but I am happy to finally present to you all part two! I hope you like it!

Based off his body; the long legs, the slender torso with those broad shoulders and all of that lean muscle, Shiro figured that Keith had to be one of two things; Either a swimmer, or a runner. He learns quickly that it’s the latter. Keith bolts the second that Shiro takes a step forward, and by the time Shiro reaches Matt on the stage, Keith is no where in sight.

“Nervous instinct” Matt tells him to settle him. “Keith’s not good with people. Don’t worry. Just take your date voucher, he’ll be there” Matt hands him a white paper envelope, and shoves him aside, not giving the opportunity for questions as he walks away to talk to other bidders.

 

* * *

 

 

 

A week. Every day for a week. Shiro is taunted mercilessly. The day after the festival, they got the much-awaited results, and learned that they were 97 dollars short of the Fire department. Ninety-seven dollars. It didn’t take them very long to learn that that money probably came directly from Shiro’s wallet. Matt ratted Shiro out to Pidge, who ratted him out to Lance, who in turn ratted him out to the entire precinct. Shiro has been on the receiving end of 42 passive aggressive texts, 16 angry lectures, and 2 oddly lengthy emails expressing disappointment in the last week. By the time the weekend rolled around, Shiro was starting to wonder if it was actually worth it. Was a simple date with a man he’s never met worth it? He spent a hundred dollars, and a very long embarrassing week for what? A hot guy who poses for a calendar that Shiro can’t stop drooling over? Is that worth it?

Is it worth sitting outside the designated restaurant, overly dressed in a nice coat, a clean button up, and brand-new slacks, in freezing cold weather, twenty-seven minutes after the pre-set meeting time?

 _It’s not._ He thinks. _It’s not worth it._ He decides, after he glances at his phone for the fortieth time in the last twenty-nine minutes. He spent a hundred dollars on a pointless fantasy. One hundred dollars to be stood up. _Thirty-two minutes late._ He glances at his phone again, and with a final sigh, he shoves it away and starts walking back to the parking lot. He mentally starts preparing himself for the embarrassment that will face him tomorrow when he walks into work. This is something he’ll probably never live down.

“Wait!” He gets to the edge of the sidewalk, and right around the bend is where his motorcycle is, but he’s stopped by a loud voice right before he turns. “Wait!” It calls again, loud and distressed. He turns on his heel to find none other then his Mr. September running towards him. Keith halts to a stop right in front of Shiro, and instantly lurches forward as he struggles to steady his shaking legs and catch his breath. His hair is damp with sweat and his eyes are squeezed shut. His bare arms are exposed by a plain t-shirt and are reddened from the harshness of the cold winds. His hands press against his thighs as he supports himself, black jean material crumpling under sweaty palms.

“I am sorry I am so late” He huffs out, finally straightens up and wipes some of the sweat from his forehead. “I am so sorry” he repeats, his hand drops to his side as he looks Shiro in the eyes. He feels his throat go dry as he nods.

“It’s alright” He tries to assure, but Keith isn't having any of it. “I feel so bad though. My car broke down and I couldn’t catch the bus in time and I couldn’t find a ride so I walked here but I kind of underestimated how far this restaurant is from the fire department a-“  he starts rambling and Shiro realizes this is the first time he’s actually heard Keith's voice. He never got to talk to him before today. His voice is deep and gruff and it’s strong and warm and to Shiro it sounds so sweet. Then very quickly Keith's words connect in his mind.

“Wait, you walked here? From the fire station?” He asks, and Keith lets out another deep sigh as his breathing finally evens out.

“Yeah” he nods and Shiro’s heart threatens to jump right out of his chest and flop onto the sidewalk.

“The fire department is at least five miles away from here” He gasps at the realization, the gears in his brain grinding away to calculate how long Keith’s been walking.

“How-How long did it take you to get here?” He stumbles and Keith shrugs.

“Well I uh… I actually ran…so, um about an hour?” He hesitates, staring at the ground before giving Shiro his best guess, and Shiro’s brain nearly short circuits. Keith ran. Keith ran to him. Keith ran five miles for this date. It took him an hour to get to Shiro. He could have canceled. Rescheduled. But no. He ran there. That doesn’t sit right in Shiro’s gut.

That’s…Wow…Let’s get inside and get you a drink and some food then?” He offers, and Keith’s lips pull up into a small, shy smile that makes Shiro’s heart flutter.

“I’d like that” He whispers it so soft, as if he’s telling Shiro a precious secret. It does indescribable things to his insides, and he can feel the blush rising on his cheeks, so he gestures for Keith to walk back to the restaurant. He holds the door open for Keith, and then follows him in after.

Originally, the gift card Matt had given him was for a plain diner, but Shiro managed to convince him to switch it out for something a bit nicer. He chose to go for a fancy, well known steak house that sits at the edge of the mall. He’s going to have to pay for a good half of the bill out of his own pocket, but that’s alright. He wanted to impress Keith, admittedly. He wanted a good first-date impression. They’re not off to a perfect start, but he really hopes he can amend that.

He’s hoping that Keith will see, through Shiro’s effort of upgrading the restaurant, and maybe whatever time he can steal from Keith after dinner, that he’s not just some creep who impulse bought him. He actually wants Keith. He wants to get to know him. Wants to spend time with him. He wants to discover Keith. Learn him. He hopes Keith can realize that Shiro has actual good intentions with him. Then again, Keith probably wouldn’t have run five miles to get to the date if he thought Shiro was some weirdo.

The waitress sits them at a booth in a far corner, much to Shiro’s liking, being a man who highly values privacy and seclusion. Keith seems to be content with the choice as well. The waitress introduces herself, takes their drink orders and then disappears to leave them to scan the menu.

“I don’t remember this restaurant being on the list of places to donate a gift card” Keith casually mentions, voice even and calm but he buries his face behind his menu.

“Technically it wasn’t, I haggled with Matt” he explains, trying to sound as cool and collected as Keith does.

“Oh…” Keith hesitates for a moment, and Shiro can just barely catch a glimpse of a red warmth dusting his cheeks.

“I feel under-dressed” Keith adds quickly, but he disagrees.

Yeah, compared to Shiro he’s under-dressed, but that’s only because Shiro is way over dressed. He’s also a tad sweaty from his run, but he’s not drenched in it, and he doesn’t smell bad. Keith smells earthy and natural. It reminds Shiro of the camping trips his grandfather used to take him on. Keith smells like the bonfire and fresh air. He smells good. In all honesty though, he’s pretty sure it’s impossible for Keith to look unattractive. “You look good” He voices, and yeah, there is definitely a blush on Keith's cheeks now.

“I look like a sweaty hobo” Keith argues, pulling his menu a bit closer to him. But Shiro could still see enough of him to know that was far from the truth. Keith is exquisite. Sweaty yes but under the hanging lamp lights the sweat that lightly coats his skin glistens and attracts Shiro’s eye.

“You look good” He repeats, with more confidence and assurance. “Besides, if anything, I’m just over dressed” it’s his best shot at comforting Keith, who lowers his menu just enough to clearly eye Shiro’s upper body.

“I don’t think so… You look good” He echoes Shiro, a playful glint in his eye.

The waitress suddenly comes back with their drinks and some complimentary bread and when she asks if they’re ready to order, they embarrassingly admit that they haven't even looked at the menu yet. Shiro was far too busy looking at Keith, and vice versa.

The waitress leaves to give them more time, and just as Shiro’s eyes finally pry away from Keith to look at his options, his phone buzzes.

**From Matt: I hate to tell you this, but Keith isn't on the menu, please stop looking at him like that.**

He just barely glances at his phone beneath the table, just to make sure it’s not a work emergency, and instantly his head pops back up to survey the surrounding area. He doesn’t see Matt, or anyone else he knows, but that text is far too specific for his liking.

**To Matt: Where are you?**

**From Matt: I don’t know what you mean**

 

The message comes in instantly and Shiro groans internally. He keeps glancing around. Searching anywhere his eyes can see but he finds nothing even vaguely suspicious.

 **Why are you watching me?** He sends, placing the phone in his lap, nervously glancing at Keith, who’s fully distracted by his own menu.

**From Matt: Stop texting me and talk to Keith. You’re not going to get laid if you keep looking at your phone.**

Shiro is tempted to just straight call Mat and demand to know where he’s hiding, but unfortunately, his friend is right. Shiro wants to make a good impression here tonight. He can’t do that if he spends the whole-time texting Matt.

The second Shiro actually opens his mouth to speak to his date, the waitress miraculously appears at their side again. Shiro still hasn’t actually looked at the menu. Luckily Keith orders first, and their taste sounds fairly similar, so he orders the same thing, but he changes the sides. Keith is a meat and carbs kind of guy. Getting a large steak with French fries and Macaroni and Cheese. Shiro gets that same steak with a side of sauteed vegetables and a salad. The waitress leaves with their orders, and their menus, giving them nothing to hide behind now. They have no choice but to make actual eye contact now. It’s not so bad. Keith’s eyes are beautiful. A sterling silver so deep and brilliant that they look like lilac under the dim restaurant lights. He could probably stare into Keith’s eyes for hours. He would have too, if his phone hadn’t buzzed in his lap again.

**From Lance: Tell him about your motorcycle.**

**From Lance: Just do it**

**From Lance: Trust**

**From Lance: He loves motorcycles**

**From Lance: He’ll want to ride it**

**From Lance: and you**

Lance sends multiple texts in a row, and if it weren’t for that constant, insistent vibration of his phone, he would have just ignored it. He makes the mistake of actually reading the texts, and his face turns bright red at Lances innuendos.

He tries to cover it with his water cup the best he can, but honestly it doesn’t help much.

**From Matt: That’s not going to cure your thirst, buddy. Not when there’s a tall glass of dark, mysterious and emo right in front of you.**

His friends really are not helping either. It only makes him blush more and contemplate tossing his phone at the window.

“So, uh…” Shiro clears his throat, trying to both gain Keith’s attention, and to calm himself down. “I wish you would have texted or called me when you realized your car wasn’t working. I could have given you a ride” He starts, really hope he’s caring the conversation in the right direction. Keith gives him the slightest glimpse of a smile, so it must not be too bad.

“That’s nice of you, but I really don’t mind. I actually like running. I was more worried about you ditching me for being so late” the fireman confesses with the slightest bit of a blush on the bridge of his nose.

“I am a patient man” Shiro shrugs in response, and with what he hopes is a charming smile tacks on “but please at least let me drive you home? I only have one helmet, but I don’t think anyone will pull me over if I go without” the light that sparks behind shining metal eyes makes Shiro’s heart flutter in his chest and he find himself desperately cradling his glass of water again.

“You drive a motorcycle? What kind?” 

“Altean V Lion, Black Model” He grins as Keith's jaw drops a little bit. He knows his bike is something special, it’d get any motorcycle fans attention and he knows it. He’s proud of it. He’s proud of impressing Keith.

“There’s only 5 V Lions! How did you get one?” He gapes at Shiro, hands at the edge of the table as he excitedly leans in.

“The Captain of my Precinct is Allura Altea. Her father owns Altean Motorcycles. The Lions were originally made for all of his friends, but when they all passed, he past them down to Allura, who in turn gives them as gifts to her best detectives” He explains. He still remembers the day he woke up to that majestic machine parked in his drive way. Keith looks at Shiro with the same amount of amazement he felt that day.

“Damn” He gasps “I chose the wrong line of work” He jokes and Shiro can’t help but laugh at the cute way Keith’s face scrunches up.

“From everything I’ve heard, you’re in the perfect line of work for you, but I’d be happy to let you ride Black” He offers, genuinely. Black is his baby, he loves that motorcycle to death, but he’d be more than willing to let Keith take her for a spin if it’d make him happy. Preferably though, he’d like to drive Keith around, squeezed right onto the seat behind Shiro, arms clinging tight to his waist.

“I’d like that, thank you” Keith gives him a bit more of a smile as he reaches for the bread at the center of the table.  Shiro watches him more intently then he probably should. But Keith’s hands are just so elegant. His fingers look long and nimble and his skin looks so soft and Shiro’s certain that if they were to hold hands, his hand would completely engulf Keith's. When Keith pulls away, Shiro reaches for a piece as well, just so he has something to busy himself with.

He's not entirely sure what to say next, but thankfully the waitress emerges from the kitchen with their meals. She sets the plates down and leaves them to eat with a smile after they thank her.

**From Matt: Say something Idiot**

**From Lance: Shiro**

**From Lance: This date cost us our winning streak**

**From Lance: Our dignity**

**From Lance: and our reputation**

**From Lance: If you don’t make this a successful date we will make your life hell**

**From Lance: Stop being awkward and talk**

His phone keeps going off in his lap, and he stares down at it with a scowl, instantly reaching to turn the damn thing off.

“Are they bugging you too?” Keiths voice interrupts, and Shiro looks away from the messages to find Keith making a similar frown.

“Matt, Lance and Pidge. They keep texting me. Are they bugging you too?” He repeats, holding up his phone to show Shiro the 27 unread messages clogging up his notification screen.

“Yeah. Pidge hasn’t messaged me yet, but Lance and Matt won’t shut up” He holds up his phone to show all the texts on his side. The phone in Keiths hand buzzes again, so he pulls it back to read it.

“Pidge says she’s still mad at you because you made her lose the Christmas bet and she won’t talk to you until you make it up to her” He reads out loud, and Shiro sighs. Sounds like Pidge.

“I am just going to turn my phone off” “I tried that already, Pidge locked my phone, I can’t turn it off without her password. She probably did the same to yours” Keith shakes his head and Shiro groans.

“What are they saying to you?” He asks, placing his phone back in his pocket. He understands why they’re mad at him. He understands why they’re pushing him to make this date successful. He doesn’t quite understand why they’d want to harass Keith.

“Trust me” He sighs in annoyance, putting his own phone down in favor of picking up his fork. “You don’t want to know” Shiro copies the movement, going for a piece of his steak.

“Can’t be any worse then what they’ve said to me” He counters. Keith hesitates for a second.

“Matt said you’re the hottest old lady he’s ever seen” Shiro nearly chokes on the piece of meat in his mouth. He struggles for a second to finish chewing and to swallow.

“I am what now?” He finally says, taking a quick gulp of water to soothe his dry throat.

“When Matt asked me to do the auction, I told him no because I was certain I’d only get bid on by weird old ladies that would try to goad me into doing their yard work while shirtless” He says it so casually, with a straight face as he continues to eat. “but instead I got you. Matt assured me that the only thing old lady-ish about you is your hair” He takes a minute to eye Shiro, and a small smile worms it’s way onto his lips again. “I kind of like the hair though. So, he wasn’t wrong” he adds on and the subtle compliments feel like a stab to the heart for Shiro.

“Oh... Uh… Thanks, I think…” His throat feels tight and heavy as he chokes out the words. “But you weren’t completely wrong to begin with” Keith raises an eyebrow in curiosity, not quite understanding the joke that Shiro’s lining up.

“I am not above goading you into doing my yard work while shirtless” and he laughs. He laughs. It’s loud and it’s rough. It’s more of a quick bark then a laugh but god it sounds like music to Shiro. Like the first few notes of a song he wants to play on loop for hours.

“You know, I think I’d be fine with that. But only if you return the favor” He gives Shiro a devious grin and a playful little wink.

**From Lance: He wants you to plow him**

**From Lance: Mow that lawn buddy**

**From Matt: This is the lamest sex metaphor ever but at least you’re flirting**

He takes his phone from his pocket when it vibrates three times in a row, he checks the messages partially out of curiosity, mainly because he doubts he could look Keith in the eye right now without dyeing.

“So how long have you known the others?” Keith draws his attention back in, he looks at Shiro with intense curiosity as he asks the simplest of questions.

“Oh well... I’ve known Matt and Pidge for years. I met Matt when we were in middle school. The others I met through work” Keith nods in understanding.

“It’s the other way around for me. I knew Lance, Hunk and Pidge in High school, and even though I’d heard of Matt through Pidge, I never actually met him until we started working together”

From there they marvel over the fact that their paths had never crossed outside of work, and they exchange numerous stories about their shared friends, completely ignoring the angry buzzing of their cellphones.

They talk around bites of food and gulps of water. Shiro is successful in making Keith laugh several more times and each time he hears the sound he swears his heart dances along to the tune.

 Keith gives Shiro some serious dirt on Matt, and all the ridiculous things he’s been caught doing around the firehouse. Shiro highlights some of Lances more embarrassing moments at the precinct to Keiths great appreciation. They mutually agree that Pidge, while a wonderful friend, is not a force to be reckoned with. Keith has only met Allura once, but they agreed that she’s simultaneously beautiful and terrifying. The only one with only good words above them was Hunk, who they both said was far too pure and kind for this world. And while Keiths never met the man, He agrees with Shiro when saying that Coran most likely isnt Human. It’s easy conversation for them. To talk about the things they have in common. Their shared friends.

It's a fun, light-hearted conversation that takes place slowly in between bites of food and stolen glances and it feels good. It feels natural. Eventually they set into a rhythm and Shiro no longer has to remind himself to talk or try to communicate. Keith is easy. Words come easy to him while he’s talking to Keith. The conversation just flows and keeps going. He’s never found it so easy to communicate with someone.

 

Shiro barely recognizes the time passing, and before he knows it, he and Keith are walking around the shopping center.

“Thanks for dinner, I’ve always wanted to try that place. Although, I would have been happy just about anywhere. You’ve spent more then enough money as it is” Keith teases the second they're outside, bumping ever so slightly into Shiro’s side.

“I don’t mind” he disagrees with a shake of his head. His wallet might hate him in a week or two, but for now, it’s more then worth it. Keith is quiet for a minute. He curls in on himself as they walk, arms folding over his chest. Shiro studies him closely. Noticing the dark glint in his eyes, and the subtle way his lips have tugged into a tight line. His eyebrows have scrunched together slightly, and his gaze has narrowed onto the concrete they walk over. He notes the shift in mood and in Keiths demeanor, and worrying that he might have said something wrong, rushes to fix it best he can. Because so far, Keith is everything he ever dreamed of and more and his heart is beating like crazy in his chest. So far, he has a really, really good feeling about this and there is absolutely no way he can screw this up for himself.

 

 

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

When Keith first looked into the crowd, and put the pieces of his situation together, and realized that his date had been bought by none other then the golden boy of the galaxy city, Takashi Shirogane, he damn near had a heart attack.

Keiths heard a lot of stories. He’s read them in the newspapers, seen them on the news, heard them from his friends. From everything he knows, Shiro is literal perfection. Not just because of his unbelievably good looks. But because he’s incredibly kind and patient, he’s apparently the best at his job, and he’s well loved and respected by all. He’s a hero. A real hero. Sat high up on his pedestal to be admired by all. A man who could do no wrong.

It’s not completely off. Shiro is a very good man. He is kind and sweet. He is beautiful in every way. He does seem to care very much about others, and about his job, and he has no doubts that he’s an excellent detective. He can understand why Shiro is so widely loved and respected and cherished by the citizens of this city.

He knows it can’t be all there is though. No one Is truly that perfect. It’s obvious to him that there is much, much more to Shiro then he lets on. There’s so much more to Shiro’s story then he’s telling. It’s clear in the prosthetic, in the scars and the hair and the underlying coldness of his dark brown eyes. It’s evident in Shiro’s nervousness, and his clear lack of experience. Shiro wears a smiling mask of gold for the public, but that’s not the whole truth. That’s not the real Shiro. That’s not what he wants. Keith wants the real thing. He wants to see the things Shiro doesn’t show in the face of public. He wants to get to know Shiro better. Know him beyond the mask. Wants to know all of him. He wants all of him. He wants the real Shiro.

 

When they finish eating, Keith decides he doesn’t want the date to end, so he insists that Shiro walk him around the mall. He’s trying to find a reasonable answer to why someone as good and pure as Shiro would be so willing to spend so much money on someone like Keith when something heavy suddenly drops around his shoulders.

“Here” Shiro’s voice is hot against his ear as broad hands spread out over his arms, adjusting the thick Jacket that’s been draped around Keith. His head snaps up to find sparkling dark eyes mere inches away from his face. “You looked cold” Shiro explains. But it’s a lie. Keith runs hot. He can barely feel the chill he knows is in the fall air.

“Thank you” He doesn’t deny it though. He pulls the jacket around him tighter, choosing to bury himself in comfortable warmth. The lining of the soft material smells like Shiro’s cologne. It smells natural and strong. Strangely enough, it reminds him of the nights his father used to drive him out into the dessert just to stare up at the night sky. It smells good.

But the softness of Shiro’s smile, and his gesture, just plunge Keith further into thought.

“Shiro?” The name rolls off his tongue before he even realizes he’s saying it. “Why would you spend a hundred dollars for a date with me?” Shiro’s steps falter for a split second, but then he keeps walking, almost faster then before, and now refusing to even glance at Keith.

“It was for Charity. It was worth it” Shiro’s response is fairly quick, and Keith frowns because he knows it’s bullshit.

“I heard your co-workers are giving you real hell for helping out the enemy. Lance and Pidge are known dramatics, and they hold grudges, you sure it was worth it?” He prods. His date walks in silence a few more steps before finally risking a look at Keith. It’s a quick peek. A glance made from Shiro’s peripherals, trying to be stealthy, but Keith caught it.

“It was worth it. It was about time you guys won.” He shrugs casually, and again, it’s not the answer Keith wants.

“There’s a lot of things you could have spent your money on, better things. A single date is hardly worth a hundred dollars” Tired of waiting for Shiro to pick up his hints, he grabs at the metal hand dangling just a few inches away from him, and tugs on it. The officer is forced to turn, and look down at Keith with wide, curious eyes.

“I’d say a hundred dollars is worth at least three or four dates, and maybe even a little extra” Something sparks in those beautifully deep eyes, and Shiro finally seems to understand what Keiths offering, and yet he says nothing.

“Come on” Keiths starting to get very annoyed by Shiro’s staring, so he tugs at his hand again and pulls him in much, much closer. “Don’t you want to get your moneys worth?”

“I like the sound of that” Shiro’s breath feels like fire against his lips and he can’t even bring himself to be witty and respond with something clever, not when Shiro’s so close, not when what he’s been waiting for all night is so close. He lets go of Shiro’s hand to fist at the collar of his finely pressed dress shirt and pulls him forward to close that painfully small gap between them.

Shiro’s lips collide with his in a frantic, messy kiss that bruises his lips, but he honestly couldn’t care less. Shiro plants one hand at the base of Keiths back to anchor him, while his other hand weaves into Keiths hair. Shiro holds him tight and close as he kisses Keith feverishly, and Keith loves it. Loves the way Shiro’s body fits against his. Loves the way Shiro’s mouth feels against his. He wants more of it. He needs to feel more of it.

Shiro nips at his lower lip with sharp teeth and Keith lets out a wanting sigh, pushing a hand up to the broad chest to push away.

“Shiro” He warns, as the other desperately tries to chase after the parting lips. “Unless you plan on taking me in a public parking lot, you’d better get me home right now”

Shiro freezes for a second, staring down at Keith, eyes dark glazed with both want and confusion. It takes Shiro so long to respond that Keith thinks he might actually be contemplating doing it in the parking lot.

“Are you... Uhm… Are you sure?” He finally stutters the words out when Keith bunches up his shirt into his fist. “Are you sure you want this? With me?” Shiro adds on after a couple beats of Keith just staring up at him in shock. His voice nearly cracks, it’s so quiet and low. He sounds so unsure of himself. He sounds so afraid. Like he’s waiting for Keith to suddenly snap and run for the hills to get away from him. Which is positively absurd.

“Shiro, no offense” He starts, drawing the bewildered man down for another quick kiss. “But you’re an idiot” His eyes go wide, but Keith soothes the shock with another soft kiss. “I know exactly what I am doing. I know what I want. I am not drunk. I am not compromised in anyway. My thinking is perfectly clear. There’s absolutely no reason I wouldn’t want you right now” He continues with more lingering kisses and Shiro’s face is so red he looks like he might faint.

“But- “he starts, but Keith refuses to finish. “I am an adult Shiro, I think I am more then capable of deciding what and who I want” one more kiss. A little longer then the others. He lets his tongue drag over Shiro’s bottom lip. “So, are you going to take me home to fuck me or not?” Shiro doesn’t talk after that. He simply grabs a hold of Keiths arm and drags him back to his motorcycle.

Shiro helps Keith put on the helmet, stealing more little kisses every chance he can. He even kisses the top of the helmet before swinging himself onto the motorcycle. Keiths gut bubbles with excitement as he climbs onto the back of the Black Lion. He’s not sure if it’s the thrill of the bike itself, or knowing his destination, but he can hear his heart hammering away in his chest, even over the sound of the lion loudly purring to life. He wraps his arms tightly around Shiro’s waist, leans in as close as he can to him, and admittedly lets his hands wander a bit too low.

Shiro drives like a mad man. He speeds well over the limit, he makes sharp turns and he swerves between traffic. If he wasn’t an officer, they probably would have been pulled over. It’s the wildest ride of his life, and he loved every last second of it. He clung to Shiro for dear life and loves the feeling of the harsh winds breaking over his body, and the thrill of the speed and danger. Even though it all seemed very reckless, never once did he doubt Shiro. He felt completely safe the entire time, almost invincible really, like no harm could come to them when they were like that. It was perfect.

The only thing better was when Shiro finally parked in his apartment complex, pulled Keith right off the bike, all but ripped the helmet off and kissed him hard.

He doesn’t know how they actually made it up to Shiro’s apartment. He doesn’t remember their lips ever actually parting. He’s not complaining though. Shiro kisses Keith good, He kisses Keith like he needs it. Keith doesn’t even register that they’ve moved until he hears the slam of a door and feels the hard wood against his back. Shiro works his way into Keiths mouth, running his skilled tongue over Keiths lips and the inside of his mouth. Keith takes advantage of the position Shiro’s put them in, and presses himself against the officer, aligning their bodies so he can wrap his legs around that thick waist.

It earns him a pleased sigh. The press of Shiro’s half hard cock that he can feel through their jeans gives him enough a confidence and ego boost to thread his hands through Shiro’s hair and try to grind their hips together.

“Holy Shit” Shiro’s breath is warm in his ear as he pulls away. He tries to chase the feeling of Shiro’s mouth on his but suddenly those lips find their way to Keiths neck to leave hot opened mouth kisses and suddenly Keith isn't complaining anymore.

“Shiro” Keith sighs, hands running through stunning white hair as he grinds their hips together, arching his neck and letting his head rest back against the door. “Bedroom” He finds the sense, and the courage to demand, and Shiro nods his head into the crook of Keiths neck and pulls him away from the wall to lead Keith carefully through the house and into his bedroom. Shiro’s mouth never stops working its magic on his neck though, so he doesn’t realize that they even make it into the room until Shiro’s dropping him onto the bed and crawling over him.

“You sure this is okay?” Shiro asks, hovering above Keith, just inches away from each other again. If Keith was having second thoughts, then the sheer want and admiration and respect that glistened in Shiro’s eyes as he observed Keith would have certainly made up his mind. Shiro looks at Keith like he hung the stars in the sky and hand carved the moon. He looks at Keith the way a man dying of thirst would look at a gallon of ice-cold water. Like Keith is the answer to every question he’s ever asked. It’s the way only couples in cheesy hall-mark styled romantic comedies look at each other. He looks at Keith in a way no one has before. No one in their right mind would ever deny or ignore that look.

“Absolutely” He insists, emphasizing just how okay he is with the situation by wrapping his legs around Shiro’s waist, and letting his arms circle Shiro’s neck to pull him down for another searing kiss.

Shiro is happy and eager to continue. He kisses Keith with so much force and enthusiasm until both their lips are red and swollen and he hungrily moves on to trail his way down Keiths neck. Keiths shirt is practically ripped off his torso, and it’s not long before Shiro’s hands find their way into his pants. The combination of Shiro’s teeth grazing over one of his nipples and the feeling of his hand rubbing at Keith’s growing erection through his boxers makes Keith feel like he’s going to go insane.

He hasn’t been touched by anyone in a while, and he doubts he’s ever been touched like this.

Everywhere that he can feel Shiro on his skin feels like it’s on fire. Shiro’s touch is addicting, and he swears if he doesn’t get more of it, he’ll probably explode.

“Can I take them off?” Shiro asks, tugging at the top of Keith’s pants. “If you don’t, I will” and that’s all the answer Shiro needs before undoing and yanking his pants and his boxers off in one very slick movement. Keith lets out a tiny gasp at the first feeling of Shiro’s lips against his hip. Strong hands run down his legs as Shiro shifts to kiss at the inside of Keith’s thighs. Shiro touches and kisses and bites everywhere except the one place Keith needs to feel him.

Keiths pale fingers thread through Shiro’s gorgeous white hair and tugs his head up to look at Keith.

“Impatient?” Shiro teases, and Keith opens his mouth, prepared with a snarky come back of his own, but the air gets knocked out of his lungs when Shiro’s moved forward to lick at the head of Keith’s cock. Shiro watches Keith with a mischievous glint in his steel eyes as he works Keith into his mouth in an excruciatingly slow manner. Keiths eyes roll shut and he rests his head back to focus on the feeling of the warm mouth around his achingly hard length.

Shiro is taking his sweet time with Keith. Gentle and slow and cautious. It’s good, but Keith isn't made of glass and Keith doesn’t like slow. He likes fast. He likes rush and adrenaline. This terrible teasing pace that Shiro’s set at is going to be the death of him.

Finally, large, callused hands caress his thighs, slowly making way to cup and squeeze his ass. Keith lets out a thankful moan when one of Shiro’s cold, metallic fingers playfully teases his hole. Shiro pulls away from Keith’s cock and he knows instantly what the officer is going to ask.

“Shiro” He gasps, not giving the other man the time to talk. “Your constant need for consent is really, really hot. But I would love to not be able to talk anymore. So, for the rest of the night, the answer is yes. If I really don’t like or don’t want something, trust me, I’ll tell you. So, will you please, please hurry up and fuck me” Shiro doesn’t say anything in response. Only lets out a deep groan and shuffles off of Keith to dig around in his bedside drawer.

Apparently, Keith had said the magic words, from there Shiro’s teasing was a lot less excruciating. He didn’t stop every other minute to ask if Keith was okay. He’d watch Keiths face. Look at his eyes, checking to make sure Keith was enjoying himself. Which he was. Keith was enjoying it. He was enjoying it a lot. Shiro still took his time to unwind Keith. Slowly using his fingers to prep the eager body below him. Shiro’s fingers were warm and thick and they provided a certain burn to Keith that lights all his nerves on fire in the most wonderful way.

“Shiro…Please” Eventually, those are the only two words Keith can manage to remember. Between three of those large calloused fingers stretching him open and Shiro’s discovery of his prostate, add that to how long it’s been since he’s even gotten himself off let alone have someone else touching him, and he feels like he’s far past his limit. He’ll be damned if he lets it end here though.

Once he collects his breath and his thoughts, it’s not hard for him to turn the tables. Shiro pulls out and Keith groans at the lack of contact but distracts himself by flipping himself on top and getting to work.

He repays Shiro’s previous torture with a searing kiss, but he only lets it last a few seconds. When he pulls away, Shiro tries to chase his lips but he doesn’t give him the chance. Keith keeps his mouth busy, following after his hands as he slowly strips Shiro of his clothing. His hands and lips trail over Shiro’s bare chest that is so gorgeously sculpted that it should be illegal for him to ever wear a shirt.

He listens to the sweet sound of Shiro’s breathing hitch in anticipation when he gets to his jeans that are now obviously far too tight for comfort. The sight of the large bulge before him practically makes his mouth water. He runs his fingers over the zipper, then grinds the palm of his hands against it. Shiro’s hips buck and Keith chuckles a bit. He undoes and yanks the jeans off with a bit of help from Shiro, then starts working Shiro’s aching length through his boxers.

“Keith…” Shiro isn't as patient as he preaches and within minutes, he’s begging Keith to stop the teasing. He’s met by a wicked smirk as his prayers are answered. Keith pulls down his boxers, taking a split second to admire how delicious Shiro’s cock looks. It’s everything he expected and more. Thick and long and just slightly curved. He wraps his hand around the base and gives it a gentle tug as he leans in closer to lick the precum beading on the head. Shiro let’s out a breathless sigh, and Keith takes that as his que to keep going, so he trails his tongue down the length of Shiro’s cock, and back up. He squeezes the base and works him in his hand a bit before wrapping his mouth around the tip. He can’t fit all of Shiro, but he certainly does try. Shiro’s cock rubs at the back of his throat and it’s difficult to breath, even through his nose, so he settles for what he can take, and uses his hands to make up for where he can’t reach.

It’s been a very long time since he’s given head, and he wasn’t very good at it nor experienced but the quiet groans that rumble in the back of Shiro’s throat are certainly encouraging. He keeps going, keeps trying his hardest to earn more of those little noises from Shiro, until large hands thread into his hair to tug him off and up. Shiro replaces his cock with his tongue, kissing Keith with a new, different kind of urgency. Keith isn't complaining, he moans happily into Shiro’s mouth, settling himself on the others hips. He grinds his ass down against Shiro’s cock, and that earns him a deep “Oh fuck…”

Satisfied by the way Shiro groans into his mouth, he keeps up the movement, rotating his hips with a slight bounce. Those rough calloused hands travel over Keiths skin, down his back and over his sides, exploring ever last bit of skin he can till his hands reach Keiths ass.

“Shiro… Please…” He moans at the feeling of those hands kneading his ass, and the feeling of Shiro’s hardness rubbing up against his ass. So close and yet not nearly enough.

“Shiro…I need…I need to feel you inside me…” Shiro’s metal hand, cold against his burning skin gives his ass a playful smack that sends a shiver of please down his spine.

“Are you sure?” Shiro asks for what feels like the millionth time, arching his hips to rub against Keiths hole.

“Shiro” He growls, grinding back down on Shiro’s dick hard enough to make Shiro growl as well. “I thought I already told you. No more asking. My answer is already yes. If you don’t start fucking me in the next few seconds, Shiro I swear to- Oh God!” Shiro doesn’t let him finish that sentence, He grips Keiths hips tight enough to leave hand prints as he starts pushing in, stretching Keiths hole with the most beautiful and intense burn, forcing him down till he’s bottomed out and Keith is fully seated on his cock.

Keiths given just a few seconds to breath and adjust before Shiro starts to pull out, just to violently thrust back in, and he keeps up this rhythm. The power behind each of Shiro’s thrust knocks the air out of Keiths lungs, and sends him sprawling forward, gripping desperately at Shiro’s shoulders.

“Fuck…You’re so tight…” Shiro groans in his ear, moving his head closer to Keiths neck to nip at his earlobe.

“Flip…flip me…” He pants, fingers digging into the tight muscles of Shiro’s shoulders. His wish is granted as Shiro skillfully roles them over. Keith tightens his legs around Shiro’s waist to egg him on, and to give him a better angle. Shiro takes full advantage of the new position. His lips and teeth work dark bruises into the pale skin around Keiths neck and shoulders. Shiro pants praises to Keith in between every kiss and nip. “You’re so beautiful” He whispers. “So tight. So good for me.” With every thrust he gives Keith a new slurred compliment that makes Keith redder in the face then should be possible. “Fuck you’re so sexy.” “You take my cock so well.” “Your ass is perfect” the murmurs continue and as much as he wants to complain or argue with them, he can’t. All he can do is pant and moan for Shiro, that is, until Shiro angles his hips up just a bit more, and hit’s Keith’s prostate perfectly. Then Keith is begging.

“Fuck! Shiro!” He gasps loudly and Shiro eats the sound up. “There! Fuck me! Harder, Shiro! Fuck me Harder!” He pushes his hips back to match Shiro’s desperate thrusts as he continues the delicious assault on Keiths prostate.

“oh fuck” He cries, over and over again. Shiro grasps at his hips to pull them together harsher, bending himself further over Keith to pull him into a burning hot kiss.

“That’s it baby… fuck you look so good like this… begging for me… like you were made to take my cock” Something about that, maybe it’s the lewd compliment or the pet name, but something about the words Shiro moans against his lips makes him break. His gut burns as he bucks his hips again, his own cock hard and aching as it rubs against his stomach, trapped between him and Shiro and leaking with precum.

“Shiro…Shit…Shiro…” He cries, tries to get the words out of his mouth but they’re trapped in his throat, weighed beneath his screams.

“Cum for me…Cum for me baby…” Shiro whispers as he moves to Keiths neck again, giving the soft skin there a teasing lick before biting harshly, one of his hands moving down between them at the same time to tug at Keiths erection. The second Shiro’s hand curls around him, he gives into the pleasure.

“Shiro!” He lets out a low, breathless moan as he comes in Shiro’s hand. “Fuck that was hot” Shiro groans against his shoulder, his thrusts become shallower, more of a grind as he ruts desperately against Keiths clenched ass.

“Come on, Shiro” He pants, clenching tighter around the hot, throbbing cock that’s still brushing against his prostate in a way that sends shocks through his body, and makes his toes curl in pleasure. “I want to feel you cum” He whines, and that’s Shiro’s breaking point. His hips stutter briefly and with one last brutal snap of his hips, Keith screams as Shiro cums.

“Holy fuck” Shiro lets out a deep breath as he stills over Keith. They both take a minute to catch their breath before Shiro finally starts to pull out. Keith squirms at the empty feeling and drops his legs from Shiro’s waist. His arms remain though, locked around him, unwilling to give.

“Bath?” Shiro asks, and Keith nods in agreement. Getting out of the bed is tricky, and Shiro’s definitely going to have to change the sheets before they sleep but all Keith cares about is the way Shiro holds him securely in his arms as he carries them to the bathroom.

“Sorry that I uh…” Shiro finishes the sentence as he sets Keith down outside the tub and makes a gesture to the clear mess that he’s made out of him. Keith scoffs. “I asked for it.” Shiro starts the water, and as they wait for the tub to fill, Shiro gets a washcloth and soaks it in the sink with warm water. He cleans Keiths cum off himself first before gently kneeling in front of Keith to clean him as well. He kisses the inside of Keiths thigh, softly and gently, and trials that same sweet kind of kiss all the way up his body to his lips.

When the water is done being drawn, nice and warm, Shiro climbs in first so that Keith can lie between his legs and rest against his chest. The soothing of the water mixed with Shiro’s warm embrace is perfect, and almost as blissful as the sex. Almost.

“God, you’re perfect…” Shiro whispers as he leans down to press a kiss into Keiths hair. It’s so gentle and intimate that it lights something odd and unfamiliar in his chest. He feels like he is exactly where he is meant to be. He’s completely comfortable and happy in Shiro’s arms. He feels comfortable, warm, safe and most importantly loved. It feels perfect. Being in Shiro’s arms just feels right.

“You think you got your moneys worth?” Keith shifts his head up to look at Shiro with a teasing grin, but it quickly falls away when he sees how genuine Shiro’s smile is, and the way his eyes shine in pure absolute awe. Shiro answers him with a soft kiss that makes his heart flutter in a way he’s positive has never happened before.

“I got more than my money’s worth I think” He gives another short, sweet kiss to Keiths lips but when he pulls away Keith is quick to chase after it, still starving for that delicious burning sensation that Shiro offers. He’s starting to think that he’ll never get tired of Shiro. He’ll always be starving for him. He’s sure he’ll never be satisfied again without Shiro and he’s perfectly alright with that.

“How about you reimburse me then?” He smirks against Shiro’s lips when he feels the hands around his waist tighten and he’s drawn in closer. He twists himself so that he can press up against Shiro’s chest, as close as possible, completely consumed by Shiro’s warmth and love as he’s pulled in for another kiss.

“Gladly”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed the smut that took me literally three months to write.  
> Special thanks to my good floofy friend, who helped beta this and gave me a lot of confidence when I had like negative 200 confidence.  
> and to another good buddy of mine, B, who was probably my literal worst option to discuss smut with but tried their damn hardest anyway.  
> Please let me know what you think, i have really loved and appreciated all the wonderful feedback on this fic.  
> Due to all your lovely comments and support for this fic, and at high request, I've decided I'll continue this au with a few more chapters, so I hope yous stick around, and if you have ideas for this au, please feel free to tell me about them!! :) !  
> Come talk to me over on tumblr @ https://gaythoughtsandfeelings.tumblr.com/

**Author's Note:**

> I started thinking about this au one day at work and It just wouldnt leave me alone so I had to write it. Part two will be out soon, and will consist of their date.  
> Shout out to my floofy friend, for beta-reading this for me when I was feeling hella insecure and super unsure.  
> I really hope you guys liked it, please feel free to comment and let me know your thoughts :D 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ https://gaythoughtsandfeelings.tumblr.com/


End file.
